Motion images of the diagnostic subject portion taken by using a semiconductor image sensor such as FPD (Flat Panel Detector) are increasingly tried to be applied to diagnosis, compared with conventional still imaging and diagnosis using films or photostimulable phosphor plates. Specifically, by utilizing the quick response in reading and erasing image data of semiconductor image sensors, continuous irradiation or consecutive pulsed irradiation is carried out from a radiation source corresponding to a timing of reading and erasing of the semiconductor image sensor to take plural images per second and thereby the motion image of the diagnostic portion is taken. A doctor can recognize the series of movements of the inspection portion (body parts) by sequentially displaying the each of the plural images obtained by the imaging.
Further it has been proposed to analyze series of frame images obtained by motion imaging to generate diagnostic support information and supply the doctor with it for quick diagnosis.
For example, in Japan Patent Application Publication No. 2009-136573, a technology that, by assuming that a blood density varies depending on a blood flow, detects a chunk part of blood expelled out from a heart based on the density variation in a blood vessel and detects a blood flow speed and so on by series of frame images obtained by motion imaging the chest portion is described.
Further, in International Application Publication 2009/090894, a technology that calculates frame difference values between adjacent frame images of series of frame images and judges whether or not the breathing (respiration) and the blood flow are abnormal based on the calculated frame differences is described.